Adopt a kitten
by hexcat
Summary: Takes place when Selina Kyle is a child and she attempts to mug Martha Wayne i'm not sure where i'm going with this
1. Chapter 1

A snowy december in Gotham, teeth-chattering and bitterly cold. It was a winter where the wealthy women could finally brush out their fur coats into the blistering winds and sport double wooled stockings. One in particular was just spotted leaving Wayne Enterprise building, in a haste, rather flustered, the well-known brunette with a kind charitable soul named Martha. It seems she was waiting for her ride, unlikely for her, Alfred was running behind the clock.

Emeralds pierced through the white haze of falling ice, belonging to a child, perhaps seven or eight, with raven black hair rippling with wild curls. It was fate that had been cruel to her, leading and pushing to do this. It was a dog-eat-dog world out there, no matter how much she preferred cats. They kept to their own.

The young woman kept pacing back and forth, huddling against the warmth of her fur coat. Chapped lips and all, she stopped only to hear the ring of her cellphone in which she unzipped her purse to retrieve and get lost in a conversation. These streets made her feel alone and freighted. The familiar voice of a friend was enough to keep her distracted, and that's just what the shadow that lurked around the corner needed.

It needed to be quick, and she needed to be light on her feet. Now, this would be her break. She rubbed her hands together and then went for a full on sprint, in a blur there she was, tugging at the woman's purse, tears freezing at the corner of her eyes, but she closed them. Tugging still, her small frame no match for this lady, and it was quick for her to fall in defeat. In utter awe to the fact that she couldn't do this simple thing. And as a child does, she cried, ashamed of probably being caught, and more ashamed of not succeeding what played out so perfectly in her mind.

The older woman did what the little girl never expected; showed kindness. She took her fur coat off, and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders, rubbing up and down the shaft of her arms spreading the heat. There was a saintly expression upon her face, in which no smile was needed, just the genuine look in her eyes.

"Now don't you look dashing in that coat." Martha said, in which finally, a curve tugged at the edge of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred Pennyworth had finally arrived, with a worried look on his face as he saw Martha crouched low to the ground.

It was only when he was pulling in closer that he could spot the child.

_Ah, no matter how you look at it, it's my fault for turning up late._

He let out a heavy sigh that fogged up the glass before him. The man that seemed to be in his late 50's pulled up his sleeve to rub the fog away as he pulled up beside the two. In all his years working for the Wayne's this was the first time he'd slip up.

He was getting rusty.

As he came to a complete stop, he rolled down the side window peering out to have a clearer glimpse of an upset looking girl, wearing a beat-up sweater and ragged looking jeans. _Possibly homeless, poor thing._

"Mrs. Wayne, is everything alright? I'm so terribly sorry for arriving so late."

His voice was in true worry, for their safety and more-or-less his job.

Martha had stood up now, taking the girl's hand and leading her to the car door. "Everything is quite alright." Her voice serene as her gloved hand reached for the door handle. The butler quickly unlocked the doors and as they huddled inside locked them right away. Gotham's streets aren't very kind, especially to the wealthy and well-kept.

"Now what's your name, stray kitten?"

The woman said sweetly,

chuckling lightly at the little nickname she had given the girl already.

"Selina."

The kitten replied chattering, and this was taken as a cue to turn the heater on and immediately everyone felt the rush of warmth overcome them. The girl brushed her fingers along the fur coat. Never in her life had she touched something so exquisite.

After a few moments of thinking to herself, even the butler had to look back to catch a few glances.

He'd place his hands on the wheel tapping along the sides with his thumbs.

Martha wanted to handle this situation delicately, but still she had to ask the questions that she knew would have no good outcome.

"That's an elegant name. Do you have a home, a family, anyone we can take you to?"

The child said nothing but turned her head. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage, where they troubled her with chores and beat her for every little thing. There was no one waiting for her there. They didn't even try looking for her. This lady saint was the most she could hope for, but if she opened her mouth she was done for. In the messiness of her thoughts, she bit her lip.

_What if they sent me to the cops?_

That would be worse. She would be beaten for running away and she'd have to go through a trail of things. Things she doesn't understand.

Martha looked at the butler through the rear-view mirror and nodded. "Let's go home."

"Alright, Mrs. Wayne."

He pressed his foot against the pedal and started making his way to Wayne Manor. It was going to be a quiet long ride.


End file.
